


Tales of the Republic: The Lost Jedi (English version).

by Mysticteen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticteen/pseuds/Mysticteen
Summary: "The Jedi Council will always be against you for having unorthodox thoughts. Drop out from the Order, get out of there, Mirt.""My emotions shouldn't get in the way of my duties, you know that well.""With me, you won't need to ignore your emotions, you will never be suppressed again. But for that, you have to get away from them."Mirt Lincer, a young Jedi knight, gets involved in several political and emotional problems due to his closeness to two Senators of the Republic, and even worse, to a certain Jedi Master: Obi-Wan Kenobi.These issues not only affect them individually, but also the peace between the two planets that the Senators represent, Hapes and Corellia.Mirt's tragedy would end there if it weren't for the fact that he often gets into trouble by questioning the Jedi Code. And even worse, because he's not able to follow it because he usually fails in one thing: "his emotional attachment".
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Jedi Character, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Jedi Character, Original Senator Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, I hope you like this story. ♡
> 
> More than anything else, I wanted to warn you that the story begins a few months before "Attack of the Clones", and that at the beginning you will learn a little about the external characters before showing theirs relationship with the canon characters (Anakin, Obi-Wan, etc).
> 
> If you want to read this story in Spanish, you can go to my profile and there you will find the story with the same title of this work, but that one says "Spanish version".
> 
> Btw, I want to apologize in advance if there is any mistake in the writing. English is not my native language.
> 
> Thanks for reading, may the Force be with you!

> * * *
> 
> **Mirt's pov.**

I walked with determined steps to where the Council was meeting. They had a new assignment for me apparently as I was unemployed after taking care of some business at Hapes, keeping a low profile in what was finishing my research.

As I entered, a few members of the Council were present, looking at me carefully as I positioned myself in the center of the room; I bowed in respect, and I could feel through the Force that this was well received. I didn't want to take anyone by the left foot this morning.

"Called you have been, young Lincer," my gaze centered on Master Yoda as soon as I heard him speak. "New mission you certainly have."

"What is this new mission about, Master?" I dared to pry before anyone commented on the matter.

"As you know, there have been problems with many solar systems, which have presented their concerns and intentions about leaving the Republic." Master Windu commented this time, which made me look at him a little. "The separatist movement is achieving those events, and I fear they have begun to attack those who do not support them, in this case, certain senators from some of the most important associated planets of the Galactic Senate."

"Attending a meeting is your duty, young Lincer." Yoda pointed out, remaining serious. "From Hapes they have asked for help, Senator Onisse's undercover companion you will be. To have her protected you must."

"When will that meeting take place?" I asked again, more intrigued than before. I raised the defenses of my barriers in the Force and kept my concern to myself; seeing her directly after a good time made me more nervous than I should have been.

"At night, in a building on Coruscant, so you won't be far away." Windu replied because the others had become silent. "And since Master Argel is not available," I avoided sighing at the mention of my former Master. "You will be accompanied by the knight Xander Lyn."

I nodded at the mention; one of my best friends would accompany me, it wouldn't be so uncomfortable after all, or so I wanted to believe. After all had been said, I bowed again, and with a wave of his hand, Master Yoda opened the doors of the hall so that I could leave.

As I walked through the halls of the Jedi temple, I came upon Xander and Anakin, who were walking in my direction, chatting somewhat distractedly according to my point of view. 

"Mirt, how nice to see you again," Anakin was animated by my presence as soon as we crossed paths. I smiled at him politely in response. "It's been a while, your hair is a little longer than before."

"Unsuitable, in my former Master's opinion," I let out a small laugh, without being outrageous. He didn't like me to wear my hair long and unkempt. "Good morning, Xander," I added, to let him know that I was not ignoring him. "How are you?"

"Fine, but I have to talk to you later." Xander indicated, being somewhat concise. I nodded, perhaps he was already aware of our mission. 

"Medium well. I've been having some nightmares recently, so I can't sleep at times." This time it was Anakin's turn. What pleased me was that between the three of us we were confident enough to tell each other certain things.

"Nightmares are just dreams, Anakin. Don't let them cloud your judgment, I know they can be uncomfortable, but sooner or later they will go away." I advised, to which he laughed briefly. 

"Sounds like something Obi-Wan would say to me."

"You have a very wise Master," I smiled sideways, somewhat amused. "If you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to with Xander. As long as you don't have another assignment so soon, we can sit down and talk further."

"Sure, Master." I shook my head at his mockery, he said goodbye to Xander, to me, and then went on his way.

Since I passed the tests a long time ago and stopped being a Padawan, we had that complicity in which Anakin called me _"Master"_ at times.

"Have you already met with the Council?" Xander brought me back to reality, and I just nodded to his question. "I'm worried about what might happen at that meeting."

"Worrying is normal, but don't let it overwhelm you. At the moment, we can only be expectant of what will happen, and be alert." I added, starting to walk with him to where I was going before, to my quarters. "I don't want anything to happen to anyone at that meeting."

"You are a _Sentry_ ," I looked sternly at him as he laughed with remarkable amusement. "All right, a future Sentry, for something your light saber is not very common among many. But my point is, nothing bad will happen. You are one of the best Jedi knights I know, even more so than Anakin."

"He's still a Padawan, my friend."

"He's _the Chosen One_ ," he reminded me, "I know it's an important title, but sometimes his arrogance because of it wins out."

"He's a teenager, emotions will always drive him to act inappropriately until he manages to control them." I stopped my walk as soon as I noticed that Xander didn't follow me; he looked at me as if he were silently scolding me. "What?"

"You're barely twenty-four years old, Mirt. Don't talk like you're thirty years older." He snorted, at which I laughed silently. "Is Master Argel so severe?"

"Only when I'm about to do something that he considers to be a _"suicidal act"_ , did I respond with a certain mockery as I remembered, so my friend smiled, shaking his head. "But I simply want to honor him. I want him to see that I have been a good learner, and that I'm trying to improve. "

"I'm sure he's very proud of you, Mirt. But now, go about your business now; I'll see you later on the launch pad.

( • • • )

I didn't know why I still couldn't get used to clothing other than that of a Jedi knight; although to my taste, ostentatious garments were not something I would wear, but I had to keep the discomfort to myself.

I wore a dark robe, and on it, a long silk coat, between black and navy blue tones; I kept my light saber in the belt that adjusted the garment underneath, so it was hidden under the fold of the upper garment.

E3-R3 was in charge of verifying that everything was all right in the small ship Xander and I used to travel; this time it was my friend who took over, so I just kept looking around as I waited for the trip to end. 

When we arrived at our destination, we went directly to the interior of the building, where this small meeting between certain politicians would take place because of the Separatist attacks. 

Those who seemed to be waiting for us were two senators _─I didn't have the pleasure of knowing one of them properly, but I knew that Xander had already kept in touch with her many times─_ , and the other was Senator Andra Onisse.

I could say that she is an old friend of mine, whom I met after the attack on Naboo and the death of Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"It has been a long time, Knight Lincer." Andra mentioned when I approached her, keeping a smile on her face as she bowed a little.

"It is also good to see you again, my lady," I smiled sideways, repeating her action as a greeting. "I was a little surprised by your call."

"We have been in a lot of trouble since the threats increased. I want to do my job, but it was suggested that there be Jedi knights protecting the politicians at this meeting." She explained, starting to walk with me into the room; I lost sight of Xander, he must have left with his acquaintance. "Given the fact that we have asked for help, only the other senator and I know that you are present."

"It's convenient. If there was an attempt to attack, they wouldn't do it knowing our identity."

"Are we being used as bait?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly." I smiled slightly, which I received a gentle, friendly nudge from her.

"Come on, you're my guest here. I'll make you feel welcome."

Apparently, the senators had already had a conversation before we arrived, but it was necessary for us to be here to watch over the rest of the meeting. It seemed as if we were taking care of small children; it was a bit of fun.

Xander was somewhat lost in his world with the Senator from Kuat, so I avoided interrupting him. On the other hand, Andra introduced me to some of the politicians she got along with the most, so I tried to have a little casual conversation so as not to be out of place. 

And so the situation remained.

Everything was very quiet until I saw my friend drawing his light saber, cutting something that seemed to be directed at Kuat's senator. 

On the other hand, I had a feeling about a strange presence, so I stood in front of Andra, stopping an object that was going towards her with the Force, although I had to make use of my lightsaber when another one was about to reach Corellia's senator.

The politicians present had remained static in their place, as if they could not believe what they had seen. Or worse, they didn't expect the guests to be Jedi knights.

Xander put away his blue lightsaber, and I did the same with mine, although it was always more eye-catching for being yellow; sometimes I feel like I chose the wrong crystal kyber. 

"Are you okay?" I asked Andra, going back to her.

"Yes, just... Wow, that left me a bit puzzled." She replied, looking a little lost, so I sighed briefly.

I almost put my arms around her to calm her down, as I had done many times before, away from other people's eyes. But I was interrupted by the feeling that someone else was holding me.

I bent my head down so I could see her, it was the senator from Corellia; she looked more scared than Andra, so I responded with kindness so as not to be rude.

"Are you all right?" I asked politely, to which she nodded, but she kept shaking under my arms.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me, Jedi Knight." She murmured, parting briefly to smile gratefully at me.

Andra cleared her throat, interrupting a bit, so I moved away from the senator's grip to pay attention to her. 

"Jedi Knight, I would like to introduce you to Senator Danae Kana from Corellia." She indicated in a formal way, although now I saw her a little more serious than before. "Senator Kana, this is Jedi Knight Mirt Lincer."

I extended my hand to shake it with Danae's, and she gladly reciprocated.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jedi Mirt."

"The pleasure is mine."

I wish Andra had explained her discomfort, but again I had to keep my curiosity to myself; I had no intention of pressuring her.

> * * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (*) Diktat: That's how the head of state of Corellia is called.

> * * *

"The first two poisonous darts that were investigated do not match the last one that was thrown at the Senator from Corellia." I explained in the presence of Master Yoda, Windu and others more present, looking seriously at the Supreme Chancellor. Those who witnessed the meeting the previous night were hidden in the Senate Building.

On the other hand, Andra, Danae and Senator of Kuat _─Rahy─_ , were with us and few guards. The others politicians were out of this meeting with Palpatine.

"It is a great mystery, we will have to be very careful in the investigation of this matter. Perhaps we are dealing with two different enemies in this case." Said the Chancellor, who had a tired expression.

"Could we have Jedi escorts in our return to our planets?" The eyes fell on Senator Rahy. "We are at risk, it would be best if Jedi knights could protect us in case we are under attack. The separatists are not going to stand idly by."

"That's not a bad idea, Senator." Palpatine commented, considering what was mentioned. I made a great effort not to twist my lips in disgust; we have no time for escort the senators, we have to look for those responsible. "Given the fact that Knight Xander is an old acquaintance of yours, he could easily escort you back to Kuat, couldn't he?" He added, turning his gaze to the alluded.

"That won't be a problem for me, Chancellor." Xander replied, to which Rahy smiled pleased by his answer. 

"Well, if that's the case, then I should take care of..."

"Escorting Senator Danae Kana back to Corellia, don't you think, young Mirt?" I was interrupted by Palpatine, so I couldn't help but frown a little, confused by that proposal.

For a moment I looked at Andra; I could feel through the Force that she was not pleased with that matter. Then, I looked at Master Yoda, waiting for a direction from him.

"Great idea it seems to me, young Lincer. Hapes is far away, without rest since your previous mission you are." He indicated, considering also what Palpatine proposed. "Closer Corellia is found, problems to escort Senator Kana we would not have. Another Jedi to escort Senator Onisse will be in charge."

"As you say, Master." I murmured in response, bowing slightly. "If you will excuse me then, I have some business to attend to before I march to Corellia."

They nodded without any problem, and I kindly said goodbye before leaving, walking faster than before. I let all my discomfort be released into the Force, and tried to remain calm.

Master Yoda was right about my little rest after my previous mission, but I knew Andra more than Senator Danae. I wasn't sure that I could deal properly with this person.

( • • • )

E3 accompanied me on the ship where Senator Kana had come with her guards. I was left out of the flight system, after all we were not far away and the journey would be relatively short.

On the other hand, Danae Kana seemed to be busy with her business as a senator; she must surely be solving or discussing things with Corellia's **Diktat***.

I thought about what happened at the meeting with the Supreme Chancellor. I was still not able to understand why he suggested that I accompany this senator. 

It's not as if my rest was important, at least not to him. I have some wounds to tend to under the Jedi clothes I'm wearing, but they are just a few scratches compared to others I've had. 

Besides, there was still the matter of Andra to attend to. Perhaps, at the next opportunity I have to talk to her, I can ask her why she's so uncomfortable with Danae. 

I got so lost in my thoughts that I returned to reality as soon as it was announced that we had arrived at Corellia, specifically, at Coronet City, the capital of the planet.

E3 followed me, and I stared for a moment at the large buildings around. All the planets could have large cities like Coruscant, but each planet had its unique style and for that reason I stayed for a while observing. The weather is always mild, or well, it's like that when I'm on a mission here, so it was nice.

E3 and I accompanied the Senator and her guards to the most important building on the planet, where I was received with kindness as I was taken in front of the Diktat.

The presentation with him was, in the end, a pleasant encounter. The man was very respectful and grateful that I saved his senator; he seemed to hold her in high esteem, which made me happy that I helped the Republic be on good terms with Corellia.

"Jedi Knight, as a token of my gratitude for having saved our senator's life, why don't you stay for this day with us?" I avoided showing any confusion about what the head of state said. 

"I don't want to be a bother." I commented with a friendly tone.

"Oh, not at all. We want you to be well taken care of here, and this is my best way to thank you for your help in that meeting." He offered, to which I smiled without seeming forced.

"I will have to consult with the Council, my lord." I warned, and he simply nodded without problem; his expression conveyed to me that he was anxious for me to stay.

( • • • )

The Council accepted that I stay in Corellia, it was _good_ for us to have peace with this planet and to have a good deal with the Diktat, so I resigned myself.

I spent most of my time with that man, talking about the culture, the fauna and also, I must admit, the wine they serve on this planet is a delight. I'm not surprised why it is one of their main exports.

I was assigned a room in one of the highest areas of the great building belonging to the Diktat. It had a wide bed, which had fine and expensive sheets, several pieces of furniture, a small library and a balcony, where I could appreciate the landscape offered by the city.

I took my communicator to try to contact Andra, E3 was quite helpful in that. She took quite a while to respond, but at least at one point, she did. 

"Finally you answer me!" I mentioned when I saw her hologram. Not as a claim, but more as a relief. "How was your trip?"

 _"Sorry, I was busy sorting things out now that I'm back at Hapes._ " She replied with a calm tone. _"The trip was pleasant, although I would have preferred to chat with you. How are you? How was the mission of escorting the senator?"_ She asked, curious but trying to maintain the formality.

"I'm fine, although the mission isn't over yet." I sighed lightly. "The Diktat asked me to stay, he wanted to thank me. The Council accepted that it was so, so here I am."

 _"I understand..."_ she murmured, pursing his lips briefly. _"I hope your stay there will be pleasant, and that you'll be treated with kindness."_

"Don't worry, the Diktat is very pleasant. He has treated me very cordially." I replied. She seemed to look calmer, perhaps because I didn't mention Senator Kana. Although to be honest, I haven't seen her since I met with the head of state. 

_"I'm glad that's the case, and I hope that everything will be fine when you return to Coruscant. I still have some business to resolve. Remember to sleep well, Mirt."_ She pointed seriously, to which I let out a small, almost silent, laugh.

"I'll go to sleep as early as I can," I smiled afterwards. "Good luck with your business."

_"Thanks, see you next time, Mirt."_

Communication was cut off after that; I reserved my question about her discomfort for when we were in person, that would be better. I put the device aside, and ran my hands through my hair, trying to accommodate it. I was going to read something, but a knock on the door of my room interrupted me. 

"It's open." I warned, seeing that whoever was entering was no one but Danae Kana. 

She paired up the door behind her, and came up to me; she had something wrapped in her hands. I stood up from the floor to go to her and have her in front of me, I didn't want her to walk almost to the balcony.

"Sorry to interrupt you." She mentioned, looking away for a moment. "I noticed from our trip that you are hurt, and I wanted to help since you were busy with our Diktat. I'm almost sure you wouldn't want one of our droids to take care of you, so I came."

"No need, I'll be taken care of on Coruscant as soon as I arrive," I waved it away. "Don't worry, they're just scratches."

"Let me help you, please. I also have things to say, maybe they will be very helpful." Danae insisted, twisting his lips a bit because of my refusal. 

I sighed silently, took a seat at the edge of the bed and ended up nodding my head. She smiled pleased with my response and sat down next to me; what she had in her hands was some wipes and wound disinfectant.

"What is that you're going to tell me?" I asked, getting right to the point.

She took one wipe, put on some of that disinfectant, and started cleaning the wounds on the top of my palm.

"I think a senator planned that attack on me." She responded, paying attention to her work. "We had problems a short time ago, more... personal than about work."

"Sentimental problems?" I dared to clarify, as far as I could tell from her emotions. 

"Yes." She sighed. Danae took my other hand, and began to repeat the action of cleaning the wounds. "I don't want to burden you with my business, but it's just that... He may be a possible suspect... He hurt me, in several ways. I wouldn't be surprised if he already joined the separatists and tried to get rid of me."

"Don't worry, Senator, nothing will happen to you. The Council will see to it that you are safe as long as the truth about your attacker is discovered." I assured her. 

She put the things aside for a moment and came a little closer to me, looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm afraid he's going to make it," she whispered, and I could tell her eyes were starting to crystallize from it, but she blinked repeatedly so that the tears wouldn't run down her cheekbones. "I really appreciate you saving me, that was awesome."

"It's nothing, I'm here to help." I smiled gently to comfort her. It seemed to work, because I noticed her calmer than before.

"Thank you for listening to me." She looked away, sighing lightly. "Do you mind if I stay a little longer? I thought you'd be bored being here alone."

"Well, a little company wouldn't hurt."

She smiled again at my response.

Danae continued talking to me, cleaning some of the scratches on my neck while talking about her tastes and asking about mine, this time more animated than before. 

She also mentioned where the senator she believes attacked her was from, so that the research wouldn't be difficult for me. We both talked until I could see through my balcony how it had gotten dark.

> * * *


End file.
